galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaylords, Fragment
Gaylords Not all of the Gene Clone Experiments and Stories of the Gene Slaves of United Earth History ended up in good solutions and acceptable solutions. One of the darkest chapters in United Earth History and the time after the Ascent and before Union Membership was the Gene Clone Abuse and the Gene Clone Revolts.While the Stories of the Stellaris, the Saturnians, HuamnoBots and many others ended with them receiving all human rights and their own societies , the Story of the Gaylords is purposley forgotten and known only to few historians and scholars specializing in that period of time. While almost all Gene Clone Experiments and the resulting Clone Slaves happened on planets, labs and places far away from Earth, the Gaylords were created under full knowledge of the United Earth Government by a Bio Company called GenoMasters Inc. based in a remote region of Africa. The intendent goal was to create a Slave being, able to do all the things a human being could do but without any rights; a cheap labor force that could be used instead of expensive robots. The original Gaylords were all created from a few (or perhaps only one) genetic encodings. An GenoMasters report claims that they are obsessed with aesthetics (the Gaylords were even named, by a member of the GenoMasters team, the "fashion design slaves, The Gaylords are without functioning genitalia. However, one of the primary areas in which they focused their energy in the first three decades after fleeing from Earth was reproduction; this might have been accomplished through cloning. Gaylords names are alphanumeric, being composed of a group of uppercase letters, a dash and a number (AK-88 or HR-3001, for example). Generally the letters are in the first part of the name and the numbers in the second. As the clones were slowly maturing, a new religious order, Homo Deus — also known as the "Godly Men" — was formed in the aftermath of the Small War and the emotional turmoil caused by the destruction of the Holy Lands, centered on the belief that the Millennium was near — on March 11, 2046, Heaven and Earth would join, and each devout person would be elevated to a divine status. The cult's charismatic founder, Jason MacBride, a former used car salesman, was able to amass millions of poor, disillusioned, and impressionable followers. Meanwhile, Hsien Ho's clones had already become adults. Seeing them as a threat to his "Godly Men", Jason MacBride fought to have the clones declared sub-human. Calling them "Gaylords", or the "fake men", he used the vast resources of his Homo Deus organization to strip the clones of their human rights. Sadly, as the years passed, the Gaylords became little better than well-treated slaves. The day March 11, 2046 came and went, and no detectable change in the human condition took place. MacBride, blaming the inaccuracy of his prophecy on a "lack of genuinely devout people", withdrew from public life, fading into obscurity; his fortune and power rapidly waned as well. ExodusIn the spring of 2085, the Gaylords, numbering tens of thousands and spread across the globe since 2070, broke away from their physically and mentally weaker Human creators and masters and disappeared to parts unknown. One of the events that triggered the eventual rebellion and exodus occurred when a group of scientists in Eurasia used several Gaylords as disposable guinea pigs in a highly dangerous physics experiment. The abortive Hamburg Revolt ensued, in which the Gaylords briefly seized control of that city's port.5 Although this initial act of defiance was ultimately futile, it did push the Gaylords to instead seek a haven in space rather than on Earth, laying the groundwork for the successful and final Clone Revolt. The beginning of the uprising was well orchestrated. Leading up to the actual Clone Revolt, Gaylords working at spaceflight facilities across Earth had prepared several thousand spaceships for the exodus. Within a day's time, every spaceflight facility on the planet was taken over by the Gaylords, aided by a number of underground Human sympathizers. Aboard thousands of stolen spacecraft, the entire Gaylords population was evacuated. Two days later, the clones had captured every off-world base, both in Earth's orbit and on its satellite, Luna. For two months, the Gaylords rebels, with the help of their huge MASER weaponry improvised from energy broadcast units, held off attempt after attempt by the newly founded United Nations space military force, Star Control, to retake the bases. Meanwhile, the Gaylords were outfitting eight of the space stations, including the recently constructed StarLight Hilton, for interstellar flight. Unable to overcome the Gaylords strongholds with conventional weapons, the United Nations decided to unlock the Peace Vaults, where Earth's ancient stockpiles of nuclear warheads and orbital lasers had been dismantled and stored. However, before the mass destruction weaponry could be reassembled, the new Gaylords fleet left Earth orbit with high speed. Little is known about the Gaylords's history after their emigration. Category:Fragments